iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Visions
This is a consolidated page detailing various visions, dreams, and memories that have been experienced or re-experienced by characters throughout the Lorien Legacies series. I Am Number Four Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien - John John sees the Mogadorians invading Lorien, viewing a Piken slaughtering hundreds of Loric, the Loric fighting back and using their Legacies to kill many Mogs, and the sky and Lorien burn. Second Loric Ship - John John sees the invasion happen again, but this time he also sees the second Loric ship, an antique ship, leave, with a newborn baby (Ella), fifteen Chimæra, and three Cêpan (Crayton, Lexa, and Zophie). He asks Henri what was of that ship, and Henri says that he doesn't know. The Power of Six Mogadorian Leader - John John sees a Mogadorian talk to Setrákus Ra on Mogadore about the attack on Paradise and how it failed, with every Mog sent dying. Setrákus Ra sees John, greets him, and says he can "free him". John then wakes up to Sam shouting his name, and Six saying that he was speaking in Mogadorian and a little Loric. Setrákus Ra leaves Mogadore - John John runs down a pathway, littered with trash, broken buildings, and pollution. Yelling fills the air, a crowd surrounding an airship with Mogadorian soldiers pushing civilians back. The crowd eventually hushes with a rumble from somewhere beyond the ship. A dark vortex drops from the clouds, revealing a ship that Setrákus Ra steps out of. A brawl begins, the people trying to get away from him. A solider passes Setrákus Ra his Golden Cane, and he uses it to rip apart a rebelling civilian. Setrákus Ra continues to look at John until he wakes up with a shock. Number Seven - Marina Marina stands in a field of flowers on a warm summer day, a jagged mountain range on her right. On the left, she sees the sea. A girl with black raven hair appears and smiles at her. An earthquake tears the ground apart, and the girl holds out her hand for Marina to take it. She wakes up, telling Adelina about her dreams. Her Cêpan responds to her that it isn't true and the two argue about their futures and saving Lorien. The Rise of Nine Setrákus Ra tempts John - John John wakes up to find himself in a dark place. He notes that he doesn't feel the effects of the force field from the West Virgina base and his hands light up. He hears a repeating hoarse whisper call his name, and he uses his Lumen to light the way as he follows it. As he gets closer, he realizes that it is Sam's voice, and another voice that belongs to Setrákus Ra. John gets closer and sees Sam chained up with blood pooling under his prison cell. While Setrákus Ra is torturing him, he turns around to see John. John notes that the pendants from the other dead Garde hang around his neck, and his scar pulses with energy. Meanwhile, hot liquid drips from pipes, hitting Sam. John screams at the Mogadorian leader to let his friend go, and in response both their pendants begin to glow. John's pendant bursts into flames, and Setrákus Ra says he will let Sam go if John will go back to the mountain to fight him. The dream then ends, Nine yelling at John to wake up. The Fall of Five Setrákus Ra visits Ella- Ella Ella is back in Dulce, New Mexico, fighting Setrákus Ra. She realizes they are losing and she picks up a piece of broken piece of sword. The piece begins to glow, charged with Dreynen, and Ella throws at Ra. It sticks to him, and Ra does not retreat. Instead, he looks back at Ella, and everyone in the room disappears. He pulls out the metal and smiles at her. Walking over to her, he touches the side of her face and begins to talk to her. He tells her he's been looking for her and asks if she's read the letter. Ella then wakes up from the dream. Post-apocalyptic future Washington D.C. - John and Ella John is walking down the destroyed streets of Washington D.C. He sees chained humans that are being dragged by squadrons of Mogadorians, to the Lincoln Memorial, where Setrákus Ra has made his throne, with a "possessed" Ella at his side. John observes Ra wearing several pendants, one of them his. John then sees Number Six, who has developed a spike Mohawk hairstyle, and Sam, who is suffering a limp, carried out in front of them, with Number Five, who has an eye patch, dragging them. Ella orders to execute them as John realizes that Five is a traitor, and puzzles why Setrákus refers to Ella as his "heir". Five executes Six with the bladed gauntlet, and a scar (Eight's scar) forms onto John's leg, waking him up. The Revenge of Seven The Fate of Ten The Meeting in the Elder's Chamber - All Human and Loric Garde, plus Adam, Lexa, and Setrákus Ra After Ella is possessed by the Lorien Entity (whom she calls "Legacy"), she uses her amplified telepathic powers to gather all who have been touched by Legacy, including but not limited to all Loric Garde, Setrákus Ra, Adam, Lexa, Sam Goode, Daniela Morales, Bertrand, the U.S. President's older daughter, a boy from London, a girl from Japan, a boy from Nigeria, and hundreds more. Pittacus Lore and Setrákus Ra were friends growing up, but Setrákus Ra was obsessed with discovering how to harness Lorien's power with his Pipeline to grant powers to those who are not Garde like his wife, Celwe. Pittacus was going to have executed Setrákus Ra at the orders of the other Elders but became merciful instead and exiled him. Years later, Celwe came back to Lorien with her daughter, Parrwyn, who became Ella's grandmother. Afterwards, the Loric Garde and Adam all see their fallen Cêpans and allies (Four sees Henri, Nine sees Sandor, Five sees Albert, Six sees Katarina, Marina sees Adelina, and Adam sees Number One). The Cêpans escort the Garde to the Elder's chamber, where they meet Lexa, Ella, Setrákus Ra, and all Human-Garde. The Lost Files ''The Legacies'' One's Childhood on Lorien - Adam Adam is sent into the memory transfer machine, falling into a deep coma. He wakes up to find himself in a sunlit banquet hall, with beautiful trees around him. He realizes he is in Number One's memory, before Lorien was attacked by the Mogadorians. He sees in the center of the room, Loric surround to a table, smiling and having a good time in order to celebrate One's birthday. Number One sits at the head of the table, clapping in excitement. Adam comments how foolish the occasion was before the memory blurs away. The next vision shows One, about a year older, twining flower bracelets in an open field. One's Memory of the Airstrip - Adam The memory starts with it being nighttime, with the two Loric moons hanging on opposite sides of the horizon for Quartermoon. He watches as the nine Garde children and their Cêpans rush toward the airstrip, panicking during the invasion. He notices as Number One is not scared, watching a Loric defend her with cobalt energy. Ghost-One then appears, offering Adam a tour of her memory. One's Life on Earth - Adam Adam appears outside of a ranch in Coahulia, Mexico. One and her Cêpan, Hilde, bring boxes inside, and Adam realizes that he's gained a general sense of her memories, almost like he's her. One narrates in the background, commenting that they moved away since Hilde claimed to see some Mogadorians around the city. She also talks about her Cêpan, saying that Hilde was quite strict and boring to her at times, but she loved her like a mom. After Mexico, One and Hilde move to Austin, Texas. He watches as Hilde and One spar in a training session, studying how Hilde's training consists of defensive rather than Mogadorian brute force. Hilde tells One tales of the Garde Hilde's training, inspiring her to be like them. One seems to be eager to train, to help defend Lorien, but doubtful of how she can really face the strength of the Mogadorians. One starts school, her life being to become normal by human standards. However, the social interaction has caused her to become a rebel, blowing off training sessions despite her telekenesis developing. This later manifests into One punching a cheerleader, causing One and Hilde to move again to California. In California, Hilde attemps to discipline One by showing her the glass orbs that show the Loric galaxy, to show how Lorien looked before and after the Mogadorian invasion. One questions why Adam's people would want something so terrible for the entire universe, and Adam begins to doubt himself as he sympathizes for her. One becomes a natural at surfing, and begins to dedicate herself to training again. However, a sixteen year old boy, Wade, meets her and she develops a crush on him. This causes her to skip training to spend time with him, and Adam begins to grow uneasy. The two then discuss why the Mogadorians don't allow their people to socialize with others; so then they will not have any mercy or guilt towards killing them. After meeting Wade, the turning point in the memory is when One steals records from a store. She gets caught, and a detective notices the Loric charm on One's ankle. He takes a picture and sends into a statewide database, causing the Mogadorian surveyors to flag it and go after Number One and Hilde. The pair drive to the airport, not realizing Mogadorian scouts watch them book a flight to Malaysia. A team of Mogadorian soliders arrives in One's new home by the Rajang River. Hilde tries to defend One, stabbing one Mog and snapping another's neck. However, another Mog comes through their door and shoots her in the chest, causing her to die instantly. This triggers One's new Legacy, Earthquake Generation, and she causes a seismic wave to erupt through the house. This gives her time to hold Hilde, which tells her to run. One cries, guilty of her behavior. Hesitating for a moment, she follows her Cêpan's order, earthquakes shaking the ground as she tries to use her telekensis to kill the invading Mogadorians. A vatborn Mog manages to get a hit on her, and they realize she is Number One. They begin to push harder, causing Number One to panic, distracted to notice a warrior stab her through the back. One starts to cry, and Adam tries to go back to the Loric airstrip. However, he changes his mind and instead goes back to the memory of her on the beach. He realizes he has begun to develop feelings for the Garde and their cause instead of his people's. He tells One he will ask his father why the Mogadorians choose to be so destructive, and then he wakes up. Category:Lorien Legacies